Mozu
Mozu (モズメ Mozume in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on all the routes. She is voiced by Juri Kimura in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Karen Strassman in the English version. Profile Mozu is a villager from Hoshido. In her paralogue, her village gets ransacked by the Faceless, killing everybody else in the village, including her mother. As luck would have it, she would be rescued by the Avatar and their army, who were looking for survivors. Unfortunately, she was the sole survivor. Faced with little options, since she's by herself and has nothing of value anymore, she joins The Avatar's army, and strives to be useful to their cause. Her supports with Niles show that Mozu is in possession of a jade jewel that was given to her by her mother prior to the Avatar's arrival. Unfortunately, it was stolen by a thief and throughout her supports with Niles, she gets him to 'pull some strings' in hopes that it gets recovered. In the end the jewel is found and Mozu thanks Niles for the help. Personality Though she is often hesitant, she always does things as best as she can. Despite wanting to build self-confidence, she is traumatized by the destruction of her village and the death of her mom, and is prone to crying over this. Her birthday is October 6th. In-Game Base Stats Paralogue 1 - Tragic Start Growth Rates |50% |60% |15% |60% |75% |75% |55% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |60% |65% |15% |70% |75% |65% |55% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Master of Arms |60% |70% |15% |70% |70% |70% |55% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Merchant Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Silas Nohr * Xander * Leo * Benny * Arthur * Odin * Laslow * Niles * Keaton Hoshido * Hinata * Azama * Saizo * Hayato * Kaden * Subaki * Ryoma * Takumi Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Effie * Nyx * Oboro * Mozu's children Quotes My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Level Up *"I feel like I'm ready for anything!" (6+ stats up) *"I'm growing like a weed!" (4-5 stats up) Class Change * "I could get used to this!" Confession Battle Support * "It's alright!" * "Here I go!" Attack Stance Guard Stance Critical/Skill * "You're a bad apple!" * "I can do this!" Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Etymology Mozu is the Japanese word for a shrike, a Eurasian species of bird. Trivia *Mozu is the first female Villager in the Fire Emblem series. *Mozu shares many similarities with Donnel, as they are both Villagers, share similar speech mannerisms, and are recruited in the first paralogue of their respective games. *Mozu shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Hana, Anna and Olivia. **Mozu also shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Nyx. *Mozu was voted as the 25th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Mozume.png|Mozu as a Villager in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Mozu.png|Mozu as a Merchant in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Mozume confession.jpg|Mozu's confession scene. File:Mozumeavatar.png|Mozu's official Twitter icon File:Mozume Villager.png|Mozu's battle model as a Villager File:FEF Mozume My Room Model.png|Mozu's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters